


SV: Philosophy of Legend

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-11
Updated: 2006-02-11
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Clark has a question about Lex's philosophy.





	SV: Philosophy of Legend

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: Spoilers: through Talisman  


* * *

"Explain to me again why you're the hero and not me?"

 

Lex glared at Clark. It reminded Clark of their usual fights two years ago. Lex would catch him doing something alien-y, ask Clark about it, and Clark would lie, evade, distract, something. And then they'd be secretly mad at each other.

 

That was the look on Lex's face right now. The only thing different was that Lex was glaring, and he'd never glared before. Only looked hurt. Of course, Lex had incentive to glare now. It was an interesting look on him, and Clark didn't mind it as much as the little hurt looks, because at least Clark wasn't hurting him. The opposite, in fact. The fact that Lex was glaring was a good sign.

 

"I can't believe you have to ask me that."

 

"But Lex-" Clark licked his lips, and Lex glared some more. "I seriously don't remember. This whole myth thing confuses me." Clark got up and found the book. He stood before Lex, feet planted shoulder-width apart, book resting between his stomach and his chest. When Clark looked up, anger was practically radiating off of Lex. "Now, I thought, that there was a good guy, and a bad guy, and they started out as friends and then were going to be huge enemies. Hey, is that like Warrior Angel? Only the bald guy was the hero. That would be you, right? Lex, are you sure your interpretation isn't biased by your love of Warrior Angel?"

 

If Lex could have turned red, Clark imagined he would have by now. As it was, he just looked more alive, his skin more saturated with color than the usual pale look. "My interpretation is biased by the fact that no *hero* would do this!"

 

Clark frowned and ran his finger over the outlines of the paintings. They were all kind of pre-schoolish, so it was easy to trace the outlines. Not too many details. With so few details, it was easy to find the devil. He had no place to hide. "Do what?" Maybe the legend didn't mean anything at all, and Lex just wanted everything to mean something. Except for the thing with Jeremy and the knife, so okay, it had some merit.

 

"Gee, I don't know, Clark," Lex deadpanned, the tips of his ears pink, "stopping in the middle of a blowjob to ask a question you already know the answer to. And I understand that doing this with your parents in the house adds an element of danger, but leaving me blowing in the wind while you choose this moment to contemplate my philosophy of the legend isn't exactly exciting. You, Clark, are clearly the evil one."

 

"Lex..." Oh, this was such a bad idea. "I have to tell you something."

 

"What?" Grouchy was a new emotion on Lex. Interesting.

 

"I love you."

 

Lex rolled his eyes. "I know."

 

"You know?"

 

"Yes, Clark, I know. Now would you get over here and finish what you started?"

 

Clark happily abandoned the book and knelt between Lex's legs. Lex was completely dressed except for where his pants were open and his cock, despite Lex's protestations otherwise, was standing tall and proud. Clark knew Lex loved him; the sounds that slipped past his lips were proof enough from a man who needed so badly to be in control.

 

After Lex came, Clark kissed his cock one last time before tucking it away. He took his time, knowing the inevitable was about to come - Lex would kiss him quickly, then leave, because every moment together was a moment apart from Lex's company.

 

When Clark stood, Lex did too, and they were chest-to-chest. Clark was hard, even though he'd already come, twice, thanks to Lex, but Lex didn't seem to notice.

 

"Thanks, Clark," Lex said quietly, and Clark knew he wasn't talking about the orgasms. Lex wrapped his arms around Clark in a tight embrace, and suddenly his hardon didn't matter anymore, because Lex's hugs were even more rare and special than his blowjobs. Then Lex was lifting his face, but not pulling back; his mouth was by Clark's ear. "There's something I have to tell you too."

 

Blood pounding in his ears, Clark forced himself to stand still, and willed his voice not to crack. "Yeah? What?"

 

There was a little sound and a puff... Lex was licking his lips. Then he spoke quietly, almost seductively into Clark's ear. "Warrior Angel was my only friend growing up. Don't dismiss it." And then Lex was trotting down the steps and striding out of the barn without a look back.

 

Clark grinned.


End file.
